Forgotten
by Starpool2
Summary: It's basically me saying Romano and Canada need more love, even in the Hetaliaverse they're often forgotten. T for Romano's mouth.


I **notice Romano isn't getting enough love. He's my favorite character! Show some respect idiotas.**

I am pissed! Argh, those bastards! Every fucking time I try to speak during a meeting, my stupid - ass fratello cuts me off! They're bastards! Every fucking one of em'.

"Roma~"

Oh no. Oh hell no! Not this! Not now!

"Roma~ stop running from me!" That annoyingly chipper voice pisses me off further! The fucking Spanish bastard doesn't give a shit about me!

"Romano! What's wrong?" Dammit! Wasn't fast enough... which is strange since I'm Italian.

"Nothing you stupido tomato bastardo." I spit the words out... words I don't really mean.

"Lovi-" He starts but I cut him off.

"You know I hate that nickname!"

"Huh, Lovino, I care about you, and I really want to know what's wrong?" The tomato bastard pauses. "Why did you storm out of the meeting like that?" He looks genuinely concerned.

"Because the fucking meeting is a stupid fucking place for you bastardos to get together and discuss shit no one cares about." I scowl at the Spaniard.

"Roma... you don't mean that." Spain stares at me sadly.

"Yes I do!" I snarl. "Now leave me the fuck alone!"

Spain still looks concerned but he obliges and leaves.

As I walk back to my house, the meeting was in Italy for some stupid fucking reason, it begins raining.

"Fuck." I mumble. I look around for somewhere to take shelter and spot a hotel, it's the one those bastards are staying at. Since they won't be back for a while I shrug and head inside.

The lobby was pretty much empty except for the receptionist, who looks at me and smiles. She. Smiles... because it's her fucking job. Not because she gives a shit about me or anyone's feelings, but because it's. Her. Fucking. Job. Nevertheless I give her a polite nod.

I sit down on one of the couches and look around.

"This is going to be one boring day." I mutter to myself.

"U-um, hello, eh?" My eyes widen in surprise.

"Who...?"

"I'm Canada, eh?" The voice, or Canada, replied.

"Oh, er... sorry, Canada." I apologize.

"It's ok, no one else ever notices me, eh?" Canada looks at the floor.

"Hey, I know how you feel, no one ever notices me over my stupid fucking brother." I snort, still wearing my usual scowl.

"At least nobody forgets your name." Canada sighs.

"I... guess you're right." I sigh, never considering this. "I'm... sorry for forgetting you, Canada."

"It's ok." Canada gives a small sad smile.

"I really am sorry." To my surprise I smile back.

"Hey, don't feel down on yourself, but, why did you run from the meeting." Canada asks me. "I left because there's no point in me being at a meeting where nobody notices me."

"Well..." I start. "I left because..."

 _The world meeting was in chaos as usual, Italy was shouting and waving a white flag, America was being an idiot, and France and England were strangling each other._

 _"It is now one of ze Italys turns to go." Germany sighs, even though nobody cared._

 _"Italy? I'm going today right? I've actually got something important to say!" I turn to look at my brother, but he just steps up and starts going on about pasta._

 _I hang my head and sigh. Then, of course, everyone sits down and listens to Italy._

 _"Bastard." I growl. Everyone soon goes back to fighting. "Hey! Hey Spain you idiot!" I try to call out but he ignores me. Several tries later, the spanish bastard is still to busy talking to his bad touch trio or whatever._

 _So, I leave._

"... and that's why I left." I conclude.

"Oh." Canada looks down. "Hey, the rain has stopped."

"Oh?" I look out the window. "So, it has."

"It guess you'll be leaving now eh?" Canada sighs.

"Yeah... um hey? Want to hang out sometime?" I question.

"Yeah." He smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that, eh."

I smile as I get up and exit the building. When I'm far enough away, I look back. All the counties have arrived back, none of them noticed Canada sitting on the couch. Russia even sat on him.

"Well, Canada." I smirk. "I won't forget, I will never forget..."

 **Originally, this was supposed to be a sad Romano fic, but now it's a cute fic between Roma and Canada. No I don't ship it, they're just friends. Spamano, 4 life.**


End file.
